1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate having a section with a peelable coating and a surface decoration.
2. Background of the Invention
There are a multiplicity of articles in trade and commerce, in advertising and in domestic use which are temporarily provided with two-dimensional markings or decorations which have to be removed again after they have fulfilled their purpose. Markings or decorations of this type can include advertising messages, operating instructions, sales information (such as price information) or information on the properties of products. Also included are signs (such as road traffic signs), the content of which is temporarily altered, as well as signs for advertising purposes which are used temporarily on the external and internal surfaces of means of transport.
Printed adhesive films or adhesive labels, e.g. those made of polyvinylchloride (PVC) or paper and comprising a viscous adhesive film, are frequently used for purposes of this type. The removal of films such as these is not without its problems, since the viscous adhesive film often remains bonded to the surface of the marked or decorated article and can only be completely removed by the use of solvents. Moreover, changes in the surface of the marked article can occur due to solvents which are present in the adhesive film.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these deficiencies of the prior art.
According to the present invention, it is proposed that a peelable coating be provided between the surface decoration or marking and the surface of the substrate to which the latter is applied.
The present invention relates to a substrate with at least one section having a surface decoration and a coating between the surface and the decoration. The coating can be peeled from the surface, and is prepared from an aqueous anionic polyurethane-polyurea dispersion which is free from co-solvents.